Lotus Flower Bomb
by Kira the cat
Summary: Born from my slight obsess with Kuzu/Hida yaoi. I may do another more fluffier one depending on reviews. 5 please


Lotus Flower Bomb

by: Kira the Cat

Okay, I'm back, finally, and I have a new story. Even if it is really OOC for me to write for Naruto. Anyways, here's a Kakuzu and Hidan songfic called Lotus Flower Bomb. Hope you like it.

It was a normal Saturday afternoon at the Akatuski hideout. Pein and Konan were on "vacation" again, Tobi was bothering Deidara, Deidara was ignoring Tobi, Itachi, due to his poor eyesight, was reading in his brightly lit room, Kisame was reading to his sharks, Sasori was modifying a new puppet, Zetsu was looking up "recipes", Kakuzu was counting money, and Hidan was, surprisingly taking a break from his Jashinist rituals. He slouched on the hideout's couch, flipping absentmindedly through the channels on the T.V.. The light violet eyed man sighed in boredom, unable to find anything remotely entertaining to watch. With a sigh, he settled on some very old reruns of South Park. Kakuzu, finally emerging from his and Hidan's shared room, sautered over to his oblivious partner and, leaning on the back of the couch, whispered huskily;  
>"What's up, Flower Bomb?" Hidan, completely shocked, shot straight up and quickly glanced around the room to make sure no one heard his nickname. He then turned to his partner and began to rant.<br>"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he hissed making Kakuzu chuckle. "I fucking told you before to not fucking call me that when someone could fucking hear!"  
>"Aw, what harm could it do, Hi-chan? No one's around." he linked his stitched arms around the Jashinist and smirked a bit.<br>"What the fuck is with you today?" his eyes widened a bit. "And what the fuck happened to your face?" Kakuzu chuckled a bit.  
>"Remember our run-in with that girl from Organization XIII?*" he said. Hidan nodded. "And that bottle she left here?"<br>"Where the fuck are you going with this Kakuzu?" Hidan asked, getting impatient and trying to pull away from the year-round scrooge.  
>"Turns out the liquid inside was some sort of age potion." he said, ignoring the silverhaired man. "it's made me younger." Hidan smirked a bit. "Not younger than you Flower Bomb. I'm still three years older than you. Which means I'm still seme." this time Hidan pouted and successfully pulled away.<br>"Go fuck yourself, Fucker." he growled, a little upset. Kakuzu smirked a little.  
>"Actually," he ran a finger down his lover's back making him blush and moan and arch forward. "I wanna fuck you, Flower Bomb." He then led a slightly dazed and red faced Hidan to their room and locked the door. He clicked on the small radio, grinning when Wale's "Lotus Flower Bomb" began to play. He pulled a leash and collar from his dresser drawer and turned to Hidan. "On your knees." he commanded. Hidan obeyed, and kneeled in front of his master. The brunnette fastened the collar and gave the leash a rough tug, making the masochist moan as the leather bit into his healing neck scars.<p>

_Lotus Flower Bomb, Firefly, (when I'm low), she takes me high, lemme teach you all the sounds of love._

_(Flower Bomb, lemme guess your favorite fragrance? and you got that bomb huh? I'm tryna detonate ya. No disrespectin' baby, just tryna make ya smile, tryna keep my spirits up, that's why I lays it down, tryna keep your spirits up...)_

Kakuzu hungrily licked his lips as he pulled his blushing lover to the bed.  
>"Up." he commanded. The Jashinist scrambled onto the bed and kneeled. Kakuzu pushed him back before cuffing Hidan's wrists and ankles to each of the four posts and tying the leash to the headboard. Hidan blushed more and moaned, the pain of the metal gnawing angrily at his wrists and ankles making him even more hot. Lotus Flower Bomb continued to play softly in the background as Kakuzu took a very sharp knife to his lover's cloak.<p>

_We're livin' in a fantasy, I feel it when you dance with me, it's feelin' like you need to be; my lady, my baby. Can't you see? I'm talkin' 'bout eternity, tell me would you care to be; my lady, my baby?_

_(Flower Bomb, can I blow up on your mind? this is not no Sandra Bull, but your potion Number 9. Navigatin' through her eyes, destination to her thighs. And I hate to tell you too much, cuz' I stay with too much pride. And we're way too young to know love, maybe not but we dont need to rush, dont believe in love at first sight, I believe in love at first huh. Can I stay with you just one night? I can wear you out inside...)_


End file.
